


And in this way, we are all connected

by Jihihix



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihihix/pseuds/Jihihix
Summary: An injection is all it would take for Chromedome to feel better, but even in death, Rewind won't let him.Set during chapter 16





	And in this way, we are all connected

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my friend Elle for correcting this ♥  
> Enjoy!

« And in this way, we are all connected. »

The voices of the crewmembers echoed in the room where they had all gathered to say their final farewell to their deceased companion. After that, Chromedome was called to make a eulogy. And after that, he could barely remember anything of the ceremony.

He walked to his room, to _their_ room, feeling nothing but pain. The only thing that kept him going, that had been keeping him standing since Rewind was gone, was that he knew it would end soon. He knew that all he had to do was to perform a single injection in the back of his neck and that was it. No more pain, no more sorrow. No more Rewind. No more crushing feeling in his spark. He couldn’t wait to feel empty.

He pushed the button to slide the door open. It wasn’t the first time that he had been greeted with an empty habsuite, but it had never foreshadowed that his partner wouldn’t come back. He pushed the thought into the back of his mind, concentrating instead on the task at hand ; if he wanted the injection to be successful, he had to throw away Rewind’s belongings.

As he was starting to dump random possessions he would rather not look at into the waste disposal bin, Brainstorm came in. They talked. Chromedome mostly wanted it to end, but the other mech didn’t let him. Brainstorm mentioned names that did not ring any bells. He tried to dissuade him from injecting himself. He talked about it like he knew better, like he could judge. He didn’t understand what it was like to lose your conjux endurae. Would he say the same thing, had Chromedome lost half of his body? Would he deny him a painkiller injection to ease the suffering?

The orange mech pretended to care enough so that Brainstorm would leave him alone. As he finally made his move to exit the room, he handed him a data slug.

  
“…One of Rewind’s. According to Fort Max, he pushed it through the door of Overlord’s cell while you were trying to stop it closing.”

  
He thanked him and watched the blue scientist exit his habsuite. He held the data slug in his hands for a very long time before ultimately making a move towards the monitor. As far as he knew, this habsuite was the only one equipped with monitors and computer screens that could rival those of the surveillance room. Rewind had insisted on having them installed in his room before the ship even left Cybertron. The memories of their time on their home planet seemed so far away now, as if they were from an entirely different life. He didn’t want to forget those, but it was the only way to make the pain stop.

  
With shaking fingers, he slid the data slug into the port. Watching the video that his lover had put together from pieces of existing footage felt like torture.

  
_“Be brave, be strong…”_

  
“It’s easy to say that once you’re dead, you jerk,” he told himself.

  
_“You deserve to be happy...”_

  
Does he, really?

  
_“You’re a better person now…”_

  
That wasn’t right. He was still as awful as ever. The proof lay in what he was about to do.

  
_“And to think – I will never see you again…”_

  
No, he can’t let himself think about it. It’s useless to dwell on the fact that he’s gone forever. “Forget about it,” said a voice in his head. “Forget about him like you forgot about all those who came before him.”

  
_“One more thing...”_

  
He hoped it would end soon. He felt like his spark was about to break.

  
_“One last thing –”_

  
Long spikes emerged from the tip of his fingers. He was going to do it, no matter what the message said.

  
_“Because I don’t say it enough : ”_

  
His hands were still shaking. Why did his determination start to falter now, of all times? Why couldn’t Rewind just leave him alone?

  
_“…I love you.”_

  
The tape ended abruptly. Chromedome was almost startled to see his own reflection staring back at him on the black screen. He couldn’t say how long he stayed in front of the monitor, before slowly retracting the sharp needles on his fingers. He cursed under his breath. He was so certain that he was ready to do it. But really, he wasn’t. And after watching Rewind’s farewell tape, he couldn’t gather the strength to let go of him like that. His sadness suddenly seemed more real than ever. His body was aching all over, so much that he couldn’t tell if the pain was physical or psychological. But one thing was sure: this time, he would remember his conjux endurae.

  
He ejected the data slug from the monitor and tucked it safely in the box containing Rewind’s belongings. He also recovered what he had previously tossed in the trash, and stored it away under Rewind’s empty recharge berth. He stood up and inhaled deeply, staring at the place where his partner used to sleep. He would stand his suffering. He would be strong in honor of the bot who loved him.

  
“I love you too,” he whispered.

  
And in this way, they were connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! It's the first time that I'm posting a work of mine, so feedback and comments would be very appreciated ^^


End file.
